Functional training includes fitness exercises that train muscles to work together and prepare them for daily tasks by simulating common movements that might be done at home, work, or in sports. Functional fitness exercises can also emphasize core stability.
One functional fitness exercise is tire training. Tire training includes deadlifts, tire walks, tire flips, etc.
Disadvantages of tire workouts include that the tires can be dirty, hard to manage in that they roll away, and difficult to neatly store especially in a gym environment. Improvements are desirable.